Sonny's list
by wilsonstories
Summary: Today's episode was nice and we all heard about Sonny's list of everything that Will did to piss him off,. I just had to write this... sorry for mistakes etc. as I wrote is very quickly... Look forward to reviews, they keep me inspired!


Today's episode was nice and we all heard about Sonny's list of everything that Will did to piss him off,. I just had to write this... sorry for mistakes etc. as I wrote is very quickly... I guess the annoying things are not that annoying as we have not heard of them before. Therefore I wrote some happy endings, as we all heard today that Sonny loves Will so much!

**Sonny's POV**

(1)

"Are you kidding me..."

Even though I am on my own and no-one hears me, I say those words out loud. I just opened the fridge, and after what I've seen in there I open several storage cupboard. I shake my head when I find most of them half empty, and reach for my phone in my left pocket. We are even out of cereal, so my breakfast will consist of a cup of coffee for now, and I will get something later on. But first I have to call my boyfriend, who promised me a million times he would do the grocery shopping yesterday. Because he clearly needs it, I reminded him about five times, and then he got annoyed. He told me I shouldn't act like his mother and just trust him. So this is where that got me...

"Hi Sonny."

"Hi..."

"Uhm... you sound... a bit unhappy..."

"That's because I am."

"Why...?"

"Where is my breakfast, Will?"

"Your breakfast?"

I cannot believe that he still seems oblivious of the fact that he forgot the grocery shopping. I feel like boiling over, but only say:

"Yes Will, my breakfast..."

It is quiet for a while and I hear how he suddenly seems to hold his breath:

"Oh Sonny, I am so sorry..."

"I can't eat apologies unfortunately..."

"But I am sorry honey... I promised to do it and then I got caught up in something and last night... you know... I was so comfortable cuddling you on the couch watching TV, I just forgot... I'm sorry."

Despite my anger I can't help but smile. I know he always does this, he pisses me off and then he says something to make it all better. And to be fair... I was very comfortable last night as well, just holding him in my arms and hug and kiss him is my very favourite thing to do.

"Sonny... please say something..."

I didn't even realise it has been quiet for a while and I decide to let him off the hook.

"OK babe, but just so you know... next time I am allowed to remind you to do things over and over again, and you do not get to tell me I sound like your mother... because you obviously still need someone to push you a bit..."

"OK, Son... and I will do the groceries after my classes... I pinky swear."

By now my anger has changed in a full on I-am-so-in-love-with-you-you're-so-cute feeling. I smile my bright sunshine smile and bite my bottom lip:

"Thanks... and Will... just so you know... cuddling with you on the couch is my favourite thing in the world."

I hear the smile in his voice when he answers me:

"Make sure you have tonight off, and I will see you on the couch...I love you Sonny..."

"I love you too."

(2)

I open the drawer in which I keep my razors and frown my eyebrows when I find it empty. Will just left for classes and I am getting ready for my shift at the club. I walk over to Will's cupboard to borrow one of his, when I find that he is out of razors as well. I am pretty sure I had a razor left yesterday and I don't understand where it went, but as soon as I look in the bin I find it, still wet from recent use and with a nick on one of the blades.

"Are you kidding me..."

I just have to say those words out loud and I grab my phone from my night stand and text my boyfriend.

'You used my last razor?'

He doesn't answer, as he must be in class. So I put my phone in my pocket and I decide that today I will just sport some scruff. I craft my hear in shape, grab my keys and head to work.

When I come home around eight o'clock in the evening I find my boyfriend in the bathroom. The moment our eyes meet I see the guilt in his eyes and he says softly:

"I am sorry, I was in a hurry and I had a presentation so I had to shave..."

He is using his big blue puppy eyes and I know I am losing this fight. But I decide to not give up this easily:

"Just next time tell me that you used my last one... or better yet, get new ones before you run out of razors."

"I am sorry, I'll do better, I swear."

He holds out his pinkie and I can't help but smile while I curl mine around his. He looks at me all smitten and I smile shyly:

"What Will..."

He frees his hand and steps closer so his body is touching mine. His hands go up to my head and I expect them to hide in my hear. But instead he is cupping my face and his thumbs are rubbing my cheeks softly. His eyes glisten and he licks his lips slowly while his gaze is glued to my chin. I feel myself start to blush and I repeat myself:

"What..."

He smiles and raises his eyes to meet mine:

"I like your scruff..."

"Will..."

"No Sonny, believe me... you and scruff is hot."

He leans in and kisses my lips firmly and when he finally lets go I have to catch my breath. With his lips barely touching mine he whispers softly:

"And it makes kissing you even better..."

Before I know it I am pulled out of the bathroom into our bedroom, and pushed on our bed. He is on top of me as soon as I am flat on my back and his lips immediately find mine again. I decide that two can play at this game and I roll us over so I am on top of him. I lean over so my lips touch his ear and I breath:

"I think you are going to make it up to me."

His answer is barely audible as his breathing is rapid and deep:

"Oh yes."

(3)

I look on my watch and sigh deeply when I see it is already half past eight. Will and I agreed to meet at this restaurant at 7.30pm and he is still nowhere to be found. We agreed on it last night, just before we went to sleep as we realised our last date was already three weeks ago. I smile apologetically at the waiter when he returns for the third time to see if I want to order a drink, and when he walks away after I told him I want to wait with ordering, I see pity in his eyes. I bite my bottom lip and feel anger coming up. Instead of having a lovely dinner with my boyfriend I am being stood up. The waiter already knows it but he is too polite to rub it in my face. My own boyfriend stood me up... you have got to be kidding me. I decide to wait for ten more minutes and then I am going home. The extended wait proves a waste of time and I walk out of the restaurant towards my car. I don't even text or call Will because I am just too angry. I turn the radio on its highest volume and drive home in a slightly faster way that I should, but luckily I am saved from accidents. The moment I park my car I see Will's car two spots further. I take a deep breath and tell myself not to take any of his excuses. He stood me up, so I am allowed to be angry. When I come home I find him stretched out on the couch watching TV. However, as soon as I walk in he jumps up and walks towards me:

"Hi... you're late, I missed you..."

He tries to pull me close so he can kiss me but I pull away and throw my keys and my phone on our kitchen table.

"You missed me?"

"Yeah... what's the matter Sonny."

I just raise my eyebrows and lean on the kitchen counter, while I roll up my sleeves. He stands on the other side of the table and I see insecurity take a hold on him. His voice is soft and sounds defeated:

"Why are you like this..."

I look at his face and see sadness, even pain because I just pulled away from him. I suddenly realise he honestly is not aware of the reason I am like this and shake my head while I walk towards him. I hold still before him and say:

"You stood me up tonight..."

He frowns and shakes his head:

"What..."

But then he seems to remember and a shadow of regret seems to cover him. His shoulders fall down and his beautiful blue eyes seem to mist over.

"Oh Sonny... I forgot..."

I am not defeated yet:

"How can you forget something like that Will... it's not like we decided this weeks ago, we decided last night in bed."

He looks at the floor and I have to force myself not to hug him close. My anger is long gone, now I see he honestly forgot. And even though I want to know how he could forget this, I know he still loves me and I love him so very much.

"Sorry Son... It's just... I had this crazy busy day today with my mum and all her drama..."

He seems to want to say more but hesitates so I encourage him to go on:

"And?"

His eyes meet mine in a quick moment and then his hand grabs my wrist and he pulls me to the bedroom. When he opens the door I feel a thud in my heart and I hold my breath. Soft music is playing and rose peddles are sprinkled on our bed. Candles are lit and a little red heart shaped pillow is lying on my side of the bed. I look at him and whisper:

"You did this?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry, I forgot about the date... but after everything with my mum I just wanted to go home and be with you... just close to you... you know."

The last words are barely audible, but I do hear them. I turn around and pull him into my arms. He whispers against my chest:

"Sorry, I'm so sorry..."

My eyes find the heart shaped pillow and I squeeze him against me:

"Shhh, it's OK, to be honest... this date is better than the original date."

He is smiling, even though I can't see his face as it is pressed against my chest, I know he is smiling. I smile widely when I say some final words before I start making sweet love to the man in my arms:

"But we are going to that restaurant tomorrow, because I don't want that waiter to pity me when I have the cutest sweetest and sexiest boyfriend in the whole world..."

(4)

I eagerly open the messages on my phone. They are all from Will, and since it was busy at the club I did not yet have time to read them. But now I am closing anyway, I am alone, and I am missing my boyfriend, so I open the messages. But as soon as I start reading I feel irritated and when I read the seventh message I am furious:

'Sonny, why did you agree to dinner at your parents house on Sunday? I made plans already.'

'I am not going to make that dinner, next time ask me first.'

'Sonny, can you just answer me?'

'Fine, whatever, don't answer me, but I can't join you Sunday.'

'And the plans I made for Sunday included you, so I am afraid you have to cancel too.'

'Sonny, are you there?'

'Just come home so we can discuss this.'

Wow, he seems angry, and now I am angry too. As much as I was looking forward to rush home, I am not in such a hurry anymore. I text him back though:

'Club was busy, just read your messages, will come home in about half an hour.'

When I walk into our apartment I find him at the kitchen table. Our calendar is lying in front of him and I take my coat off and sit opposite of him. He shrugs his shoulders:

"You know... this old fashioned joined calendar is not even working."

"OK, let's just talk about this like normal people."

"Don't insult me Sonny... I just don't understand where you just get off and make plans without telling me."

I raise my eyebrows, annoyed by the fact that he doesn't even ask me about the plans I made. So I decide to just tell him anyway:

"That day is my parents wedding anniversary and the whole family is invited. I didn't plan it, I just was told that that night is family night. And since you are part of that family you are also expected."

He swallows and looks at me. I don't blink and look straight into his eyes. I see the apology written in his baby blues and I shake my head:

"Why didn't you ask before you just start shouting at me."

"I'm sorry... I just overreacted... and I did have plans for that night... but I guess I can reschedule."

I sigh, still annoyed, even more so now he can suddenly reschedule after all, which makes this whole outburst seem rather unnecessary.

"So now you can reschedule..."

"Yeah, I guess..."

His eyes are covered in guilt and when I see how his teeth attack his bottom lip I decide to let it go. He obviously didn't mean any harm and he seems to have just overreacted.

"So what were you plans anyway..."

A crimson red covers him cheeks and I just enjoy the view. His looks away from me and tries to change the subject:

"So you were busy tonight?"

"Yes we were busy... so what were your plans..."

"Nothing."

"Will common..."

"OK... if you really want to know..."

His eyes meet mine and the red on his cheeks seems to deepen ever so slightly.

"I really want to know."

"There was a drive in movie playing and I was planning on driving down there and hug and kiss you in my car during the entire movie."

I smile, I can't help it. As always he manages to get me from pissed off to utterly and completely in love. I walk towards him and smile while I pull him in for a make-up-hug:

"Let's kiss and cuddle right now..."

He wiggles his eyebrows and smiles back:

"I had more plans actually... but I am pretty sure it will just come naturally anyway..."

(5)

I wake up and shake from being bitterly cold. I roll over and realise that the duvet is gone and when I look at my sleeping boyfriend I see nothing but a duvet and some blond hair coming out of the top. I shake my head and reach for a sweater. Then I pull on the duvet and tell Will to wake up:

"Will... honey... sorry to wake you, but this duvet is shared property and I want my half..."

"Hmmmm?"

His sleepy voice is slightly deeper that his normal voice and I always find it a major turn on. But for now I am just incredibly cold and I need to warm up. So I ignore the cute, half awake, but still very sleepy boyfriend and roll myself under the duvet that I pulled away from him. While I sigh of relief when I feel the warmth of the duvet around me, I hear him walk to the toilet. When he comes back I expect him to just pull half the duvet over himself and to fall back asleep, but instead I feel how he scoots under the duvet and spoons me close. His warm and strong arm hugs my stomach and his warm breath is on my shoulder and my neck. His leg is draped over mine and I can't help releasing a deep breath, saying softly:

"This is nice..."

He laughs softly, saying:

"This is more than just nice, Sonny Kiriakis..."

And I have to agree with him:

"OK thief, this is perfect..."

"Thief?"

"Yes you always steel the duvet, and I am always cold...so you're a thief... tomorrow I will buy my own duvet and you can have this one."

I am kidding, of course, but he immediately sits up and pulls me on my back to we can look each other in the eyes.

"No Son... no separate duvets... I like sleeping together."

My eyes become all soft and tender and I feel butterflies in my stomach. My sweet boyfriend, with his hair sticking out everywhere, just said he liked sleeping together, life is good!

"OK then, we share the duvet... but now I am cold and you have to warm me up..."

His smile is radiant and his eyes sparkle when he puts his legs on either side of me. Then he lays himself down so he is draped over me. I feel his warm lips as he softly nibbles on my neck.

"Will..."

"Yeah..."

"What are you doing..."

His answer is a deep and passionate kiss and I can't help but moan when I feel the soft strokes of his tongue against mine. My heart rate goes up and I feel the heat coming from the way we start making love. My cold hands touch his warm body and his warm hands and lips are all over me. I can't control myself, and the feeling of his naked torso against my finger tips reminds me I am still wearing a sweater, and suddenly I beg him:

"Will, please... I want my clothes off..."

He sits up slightly and his eyes meet mine. I see the twinkle in his deep blue eyes and smile when he says:

"Really... warmed up already..."

I pant slightly and touch his perfect chest while I beg again:

"Please Will, I want to feel you against me..."

He laughs and pulls my sweater over my head, but before I can lie back down his arms are around my neck and his lips are on mine. He is kissing me passionately while he is sitting in my lap. Our chests are flush together and just the fabric of our boxers is keeping us separated. But we both know what we want, and we know that soon those boxers will be gone as well. I lean into him and while he licks my neck and my earlobe he whispers huskily:

"I'm sorry I stole the duvet... but I do like warming you up..."


End file.
